Characters in GTA V: Carcer City
'Main Characters' 'Ricky Adams' Ricky Adams is the 30-year old protagonist of Grand Theft Auto V:Carcer City, born in 1966. A male of Native American decent, Ricky was born on an Indian Reservation somwhere in Red County, San Andreas. At an early age he moved to Tudor, Alderney; for a while his father worked in the Acter Industrial Park. Ricky's childhood was a nightmare; since he was 15, Ricky's father was an abusive alcholhoic who abused him and his mother. Not only that, but Ricky also witnessed violence commited by the Tudor Chapter of the Angels of Death biker gang and other criminal groups. His hectic life only got worse when his parents where killed in car accident on the Plumber's Skyway. Rather than being put in foster care, Ricky went to live with his uncle Tommy Adams, out in Carcer City. During his first year living in Carcer City, Ricky was exposed to the massive amount of crime and violence that plauges Carcer City. Despite trying to raise him right, Tommy could not prevent Ricky from becoming a product of the harsh environment that he'd been exposed to. By the end of his freshman year in high school, Ricky was a complete juvinielle deliquent and had a reputation amongst his friends and neighbors. By the time he was 16, he had already recieved charges for assault, vandalism, and tresspassing. After dropping out of high school at 18, Ricky still lived with Tommy. As years passed by, he became more desperate as he could not live off Tommy for long and so, one fateful night, he, his friend David, and another indvidual (Corey James) attempted to rob a 24/7. However, the robbery did not go so well, and Ricky recieved five years in prison. The five year sentance was the result of using the stolen money from the store to bribe the CCPD. Corey James As a child, he and his brother were orphaned for a time and, eventually, they began to move from one foster family to another. After bailing out from the 24/7 robbery in 1991, he was reuinited with his brother and became hooked on Crystal Meth. Together, he and his brother formed their own Meth ring in 1993. Corey basically "doesn't give a shit" about anyone other than himself. He is also an extreme coward as he tends to run away when things aren't going his way. 'Tommy Adams' Ricky's uncle. Tommy is a war Veteran, severing in Vietnam War. After returning to the States in 1975, Tommy moved to Carcer City which at the time entered a state of extreme decline like most other Rust Belt cities. For a time he was extremely poor until 1980, when he and his friend opened up an autoshop together, which he has been working at since. In 1980, he became Ricky's legal guardian and had tried to raise him right. Unfortunatly, he couldn't. 'Tyler White' Formerly a member of the Southside Saints. Tyler White grew up in Carcer City and has lived there for pretty much his whole life. Robert "Robbie" Adams Robbie is the older brother of Corey Adams, the main antagonist. Robbie is almost completely the opposite of his younger brother, though is still a major criminal. While the years of being in foster care and going from one foster home to another made Corey weak, it made Robbie stronger. Robbie claims that "All the Meth, money, and guns" only made it worse and that it's his fault for bringing Corey into it all. Seth Rodriguez Seth Rodriguez, a thug running with Los Innocentz. Seth reveals to be helping Ricky because he owes Robbie for helping him out in the past. Seth seems to dislike Ricky, as shown by him ditching Ricky during the set up. It's hinted that Seth is slightly sadistic and his humor can be very twisted at times. He is known to most people outside of Los Innocentz as "The Boogyman". 'Minor/Supporting/Random Characters' 'Top Gun' The leader of the Southside Saints and Ricky's first employer. 'Donny Willams' A childhood friend of Ricky's. He has been a total wreck since Ricky last saw him. 'Erica Fritz' One of the first girlfriends available to Ricky in the game. Ricky meets her while working to Top Gun. 'Trey Ivy' An unknown rapper who wants to make it big. Ricky runs into him on the streets, and helps defend him from some loan sharks. 'Julia Brianson' A former girlfriend of Ricky's. She and Ricky meet while he is working for Top Gun. At first she stats off as a friend character, but later on they begin dating again. 'James Earl Cash' A notorious serial killer, who Ricky offers a ride, little does Ricky that Cash is a cold hearted serial killer until he attempts to steal Ricky's car from him. He appears as a random character. 'Lionel Starkweather' A former Vinewood director, who has been ejected out of the mainstream movie scene and has been forced to make underground snuff films. Starkweather wires Ricky to be the star of one of his first snuff films. 'Claude "Buick" Davis' A high ranking member of the Southside Saints. Rick meets him while working for Top Gun. 'Binbag' An overweight, baggy cloth wearing, nasty as can be Meth cook. He is first encountered while working for Robbie and Corey. Ricky runs onto an angry Binbag (whom wields two swords made out of the frame of a car) in Denton's Junkyard. During this encounter Ricky kills him. 'Doug "Freakshow" Demmons' A man who has scars covering one half of his face, making him appear hideous. Ricky saves him from a group of Skinz who are harassing him. 'Kenneth "Scarecrow" Jesperson' At first he appears to be a harmless homeless man wearing paper bags, but in reality he is a former murderer and a cannibal. He attempts to take a bite out of Ricky, who then punches him in the face. Later on he is killed by Ricky. 'William Hambrough' A pimp working for Da 5 Familes. Ricky meets him during a few missions while working for Trey and helps him collect a few debts during a random character encounter. 'Gary Schaffer' The corrupt Police Chief of the CCPD. Category:Characters